Family Ties
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Reload will all the problems fixed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Melissa and Pika are hers.

Flashbacks  
Thinking

(AN: Okay I had to repost this so I won't confused people I'm changeing Yugi's dad's name into Atemu and keeping Yami's name as Yami so the two won't confused you.)

**Family Ties**  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

It was the middle of the night in Domino City and Atemu Donkor was fast asleep until he was waken up by soft crying near his bedroom door. As his sleepy crimson eyes focus he spies a small boy with the same tri-color hair as him warring a pair of blue pajamas with small stars all over it. Atemu could tell the boy was crying cause how red the boy's violet eyes were. "D-Daddy…" the boy whimpered.

Atemu got out of bed, wearing only his black boxers, as he came over to the boy and started to give the boy a protective hug. "It's okay," Atemu said gently "I'm here."

"I-I had a bad dream, daddy…" the boy started to whimpered and started to tell him about it.

Atemu ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he listens to the boy's story. Once the boy was done, Atemu spoke gently, "Its okay now, Yugi. It was just a dream, you're safe now." Atemu lifted the small child in his arms and started to carry the child back into his bedroom.

"P-Please don't leave me daddy…" little Yugi whimpered once he was placed into his bed.

Atemu gave a smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I won't EVER leave you, Yugi." He said gently as he ran his hand through Yugi's hair "I won't ever leave my little boy."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Melissa and Pika are hers.

Flashbacks  
Thinking

(AN: Okay I had to repost this so I won't confused people I'm changeing Yugi's dad's name into Atemu and keeping Yami's name as Yami so the two won't confused you.)

**Family Ties**  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

"Yugi… Yugi wake up or you'll be late for your first day of high school."

Yugi woke up one bright Monday morning. Once he was showered and dress he went down stairs to see his grandpa in the kitchen. "Where's Dad, Grandpa?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

His grandpa laughed a little. "He's already headed out to work and he told me to told you that he'll see you later at school."

"Oh yea," said Yugi as he started to eat breakfast "I almost forgot that dad is one of the history teachers there."

- - -

After breakfast Yugi left for school. On the way he heard a shout, "Hey Yugi! Wait up!"

Yugi turned around and saw his friend Téa running up to him. "Morning Téa!" he greeted her with a smile once she caught up with him.

"Isn't this great, Yugi," Téa started as the two headed off to school again "Our first day of high school."

"Yea," said Yugi "I just hope I get my dad as my history teacher."

"Me too." Said Téa "Your father's the best."

- - -

They soon arrive at Domino High gates. They looked in aw at the building. "This place is big." Said Téa.

"I just hope I don't get lost in a place like this." Said Yugi.

"Come on," said Téa "Let's get to the main office to get our seculars."

- - -

Atemu entered the teachers' lounge as some of the other teachers talk to each other. "Another year of over active teenagers."

"Yes, I just hope my aspirin would last."

"Hey Atemu," one said just as Atemu was about to put his lunch in the refrigerator "isn't your son going to be joining us this year."

"Yes," Atemu started "And before you ask, Yugi won't cause any of you trouble. He's a nice boy, always been."

- - -

Yugi and Téa hanged outside after getting their seculars, looking at them before school started. A big smile got plastered on Yugi's face. "Yes!" he said happily "I got my dad!"

"Good job, Yugi," said Téa "I got your dad too."

"That's great Téa," said Yugi "We'll be mostly in the same classes together."

"Grrr…. Give it back money bags!"

"Not until you beg like the dog you are."

"Grrr…. I'm NOT a dog, Kaiba!"

Yugi and Téa looked over to see what the commotion was about. "You sure act like one, growling all the time."

"Isn't that Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Yea," said Téa "Why dose a rich kid like him would be going to a public school?"

"Come on Kaiba, give me back my Red Eyes!"

"Why dose a mutt like you keep a pitiful card such as this?"

"Grrrr….. IT'S NOT A WEAK CARD!"

"Hey Kaiba!" Tristan exclaimed as he jumped on him.

"What do you think you're doing! Get off!" Kaiba said as he picked Tristan up by the arm and threw him on the ground.

"Hey, what are you kids are doing?!" Atemu said as he came up, his crimson eyes glowing mad. "What's going on here? Fights aren't allowed!" Atemu glares at Kaiba. "You should not be picking on these kids, Mr. Kaiba." He said "Give the kid his card back and get to class."

"That's my dad." Yugi said with a big smile to Téa. As Atemu walked back inside, Yugi ran towards Tristan and Joey. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm alright," said Joey "But my buddy looks a little shaken."

- - -

It was soon the start of history class. Everyone got in their sets. Then Atemu walked into the room. "Good morning class," he said "welcome to history class I'm your teacher Atemu Donkor. Now before we start let me see who's here. Joey Wheeler?"

"Here!" Joey said from the far back.  
"Tristan Taylor?"

"Yo!" said Tristan in the set next to Joey.

"Seto Kaiba?" Seto just raised his hand and went back to his laptop. "Okay…. Téa Guarder?"

"Here Mr. Donkor!" Téa said happily as she raise her hand and shook it greatly.

"Melissa Miller?"

"Here!"

"Jennifer Beard?"

"Present!"

Atemu sighed a little, he could tell this girl had a major crush on him. But he was use to young teenage girls having crushes n him through out his teaching career. He went back to his student list and a smile appeared on his face. "Yugi?"

"Here dad!" Yugi said happily way up in front with a huge smile on his face.

Atemu tired not to laugh at his son's cheerful and excited behavior. "Okay let see who else is here today."

- - -

Later at lunch the whole gang (Téa, Jen, Melissa, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan) was eating their pizza. "Are you going to eat that?"  
"Joey quit asking that!" Melissa said with annoyance.

"Pika! That's tickles." Said Yugi trying to hold back laughs.

"Pika, stop licking everyone. They know you love them, okay?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" (Aww! Okay.)

"This Pizza isn't haft bad," said Téa.

"I agrees," said Tristan.

"Hey what's what Pika's eating? Is it good?"

"Well, if you want to try it," Melissa said trying not to snigger.

Joey took a bit. "Spit, cough, sputter. Eww!"

"I told ya, you wouldn't like it."

Everyone including, Pika, laughed. "Why I outta!"

"It was just a joke," Melissa exclaimed trying to clam him down.

"What's all the commotion," said a familiar voice, "Hey Yugi, who's your friends?"

"Hi dad. This is Melissa, Tristan, Joey, Téa, and Jen."

"Pika, Pikachu!" (Don't forget me.)

"Oh, this is Melissa's pikachu, Pika."

Jen just looked at Atemu with love in her eyes. "So you are the one making everyone laugh," Atemu said to Pika. Surprisingly she didn't shock him.

"Wow, how can you handle my Pickachu so well?"

"I have a certain way with animals I guess." Again Jen watched with hearts in her eyes. Atemu looked at her with a smile. "You're the one who has the crush on me. Hi." Jen nodded slowly with love still in her eyes. "Okay…" Atemu said slowly.

"Hey dad," Yugi started "Can they come over after school?"

Atemu smiled. "Sure, I don't mind." He said as he patted Yugi on the head "See you after school."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this. Oh yea the characters Melissa and Pika are hers.

Flashbacks  
Thinking

(AN: Okay I had to repost this so I won't confused people I'm changeing Yugi's dad's name into Atemu and keeping Yami's name as Yami so the two won't confused you.)

**Family Ties**  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

"Come on guys!" Yugi said happy as they all head over to the game shop.

"Yo, Yuge slow down! It's not the end of the world!"

"Grandpa! I'm home! I brought friends! Dad said it was okay!"

"Pika, Pika!"

"Whoa!" Everyone said in unison "Pika! Wait up!"

- - -

Everyone where hanging out in the living room when they heard the front door open. "I'm home!"

"Dad!" Yugi shouted happily as he ran and jumped onto Atemu.

"Nice to see you too, Yugi," Atemu said with a giggle.

- - -

Atemu sat at his work desk in the living room putting together tomorrow's class at the same time watching Yugi and his friends playing video games. _It's nice to see Yugi so happy playing with friends._ Atemu thought.

Yugi's grandpa poked his head into the room. "Atemu, can you give me a hand in the kitchen?" he asked. Atemu nodded and stood up. "Yugi," started Grandpa "Do your friends care to stay for dinner?"

"All right sweet!" Joey shouted happily.

"I'll take that as a yes then." said Grandpa as he and Atemu headed for the kitchen.

- - -

While the gang continued playing video games, Atemu was in the kitchen helping Grandpa with dinner. "You know, Solomen," Atemu started as he chops the carrots "I think high school is doing our Yugi good. He's already making new friends."

"Yes," said Grandpa "The way things are going he might bet real popular like you and Yuri was during collage."

Atemu laughed a little bit. "Maybe," he said "He is a chip off the old block."

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the group, the games continued. "Yeah me and Melissa win again!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" (Yeah alright)

"Dinner guys!" shouted Atemu.

"We're coming." Yugi answered.

Everyone sat down at the table. "Oh yeah! This is good!" Joey said with his mouth full.

"Say it don't spray it!" Melissa said. Yami just laughed and Grandpa smiled.

- - -

After dinner, everyone left. "Yugi, I have something to give to you. It's time. I believe you're ready." Atemu said.

"Wow! I wonder what it is."

Atemu handed Yugi a golden box with hieroglyphs on it. "This had been in our family for centuries." He said "It first belong to our great ancestor."

Yugi looked at Atemu with wide eyes. "You mean the Pharaoh you told me stories about during bed time when I was younger?"

Atemu nodded. "The same." he said "My father had given it to me when I was your age hoping that, since I was named after our ancestor, was able to put it together but I could not. For many centuries no one in our family was able to up the put the puzzle together." He places a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "But I have this feeling that you can solve it."

"You really think so, Dad?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded with a smile. "I know so."

- - -

Later on, that night, Yugi sat at his desk slowly putting the golden pieces of the puzzle together. As he work, the puzzle was slowly looking like a small pyramid. _Wow._ Yugi thought _Is Dad right? Am I the one in our family to findly put the puzzle together?_ Yugi soon realized that he was on the last piece and a smile appeared on his face. "Just one more piece and I'll finish the puzzle."

Just as he placed the last piece of the puzzle it glowed in this golden color. Once the light died down Yugi's eyes widen in surprised when a ghostly figure that looked almost like Yugi but a little bit taller, and had his dad's hair and crimson eyes. The 'ghost' cocks his head to the side as he looked at Yugi. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Yugi." Yugi started then got this confused look on his face "You look like my dad."

The 'ghost' raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yea," Yugi said "What's your name?"  
"I don't really know…"

"Then I will call you Yami."

"Yami?"

"Yea, it was my dad's middlename. He was named after an ancestor of ours who was a Pharaoh and own this." Yugi raised the puzzle up to show his new friend.

Yami stared blankly at the puzzle. "It looks kind of familiar…" he started slowly "But I don't know."

"Why can't you remember anything?"

"I don't know. I just can't. All I remember is taking a verrry long nap."

"Okay…" Yugi started kind of confused.

"Yugi! Turn off that light and go to bed!" Yugi heard his dad shout out.

"Okay Dad!" Yugi shouted.

Yami raised another eyebrow. "Your dad?" he asked.

"Yea," said Yugi "We should go to sleep before my dad get upset. Humm, where should you sleep?"

"I don't need to sleep, but I will be in the puzzle if you need me." With that Yami disappeared back into the puzzle.

"Okay…" Yugi started as he got into bed "Goodnight, Yami."

/Goodnight, Yugi./

"Yami?"

/I'll explain in the morning. Now go to sleep./

Yugi laughed. "You sound like my dad there."

"Yugi! Go to bed!"

/You should listen to your father./

"Don't you start." Said Yugi as he turn off the light and settled into the blankets and minutes later fell a sleep.

- - -

In the morning as Yugi wake up he was being to think what just happen was all a dream when Yami appeared in front of him with this smirk on his face. "Good morning, aibou."

"Ahhh!" Yugi yelp in surprise "Don't do that!"

Yami gave this slalom look. "I apologize, aibou." He said.

"That's okay." Said Yugi "But why are you keep calling me that?"

"Because you are my partner, Yugi," Yami started "I can't servize with out you. I can't really explain it that much."

"Okay…" Yugi started slowly.

"Yugi." They heard Grandpa shout out "Wake up! It's almost time for school!"

"School?" Yami asked Yugi confused "What's school?"

"It's a place were you learn things. You'll see my friends and my dad there."

"O…kay," said Yami still a little confused.

"Hey Yami."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Last night, how could I still hear you even though you were in the puzzle?"

"I believe it's called a mind link. But I could be wrong."

"Yugi!" they heard Grandpa shout again.

"Come on Yami." Yugi said. Yami just nodded and disappeared back inside the puzzle.

- - -

"Morning Yuge!"

"Hey Yugi, where did you get that?"  
"Oh, my puzzle? I got it form my dad. It's part of my ancient ancestry. No one in my family could solve it so, my dad gave it to me to try."

"Wow! The only one to solve it. That's pretty cool." Said Joey.

"Yeah, that's pretty neat family air loom. The only family air loom I have is an antique perfume brooch." Said Melissa poking out from the crowd.

"Pika, Pika!" (Cool, neat)

"Hey Pika, how are you?" asked Yugi. She ran up to him, climbed on his shoulder and licked his cheek. "C'mon let's go to school now."

"Pika, come on mommy's shoulder." Pika jumped off Yugi's shoulder and hopped on Melissa's. They all left for school talking about Yugi's puzzle and how exciting school would be.

- - -

"Okay class," Atemu started "today we'll continue from our discussion from yesterday's class about the ancient Romans…" Suddenly there was a nock on the class room door. "Will you excuse me class."

As Atemu went to the door to see who interrupt his class, Yugi was "talking" to Yami. /So Yami, what do you think of school so fare?/

Ah… I don't know.

/You never know anything do you?/

Soon Atemu return into the class room. "Class," he started "We have a new student joining us today. This is Ryou Bakura, he just transferred here from England." Standing next to Atemu was a teenager with long white hair and brown eyes. "Ryou," Atemu started as he looked at him "Will you take the empty desk next to Yugi?"

"Hi Ryou, I'm Yugi. These are my friends."

"Hi there stranger. Pika, come here, it's okay. She's nervous around strangers."

- - -

After class the gang left to go home. "Pika is still a little scared so I think I'll go home, bye Yugi," said Melissa as she left.

"Okay, see you later Melissa." Said Yugi.

"Hey Melissa wait up!" Jennifer shouted as she ran after her "I'll walk with you!"

"Sorry Jen! Pika slow down!"

"We live…within…two blocks…of each…other. Why couldn't you wait?"

"Sorry sweetie. So, you have a crush on Mr. Atemu do you?"

Jen turned beet red and got angry. "I do not!"

"Yes you do." She caroused.

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Don't!"

"Pikachu!" (Stop)

"Alright, I'm sorry Jen." She seat dropped and smiled.

"Yeah let's just leave it alone." Melissa, Jen, and Pika left for home, both girls laughing.

- - -

Later that night at home, Yugi was watching T.V. on the couch. He was sitting between Yami (still in spirit form) and his dad. His dad was reading the news paper and Yami was reading a book. Yami was also offering Yugi a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. Yugi immediately grabbed for the donuts but a hand and a stern voice stopped him. "Oh, no you don't. Too much sugar before bed is a bad thing."

"Aww, darn, not even one?" Atemu just shook his head. Yami let out a laugh and continued reading. Yugi just continued watching T.V.

- - -

"Goodnight Dad!" said Yugi as he turned out the light and placed the puzzle on his night stand. I'm learning a lot about these modern times from you, Yugi. I'm lucky to have an aibou like you. I feel like our bond was destiny.

"Yea, I suppose. Goodnight, Yami." Yami disappeared into the puzzle.

- - -

Atemu lay in bed thinking and over hearing a little bit of Yugi's conversation. _I knew my little boy could solve the puzzle. I don't know but that spirit he keeps talking to seems awful familiar. Oh well, I'm really proud of him. He really is a chip off the old block._


End file.
